Mecha Kucha
Mecha Kucha is a third year student at Akademi High. Appearance Mecha has magenta hair with a large curl on one side of her head, and braids hanging on her chest. She wears a dark blue seifuku and black stockings. Her bust size is 1.5. Personality Mecha has the Eccentric personality. She reacts to murder and corpses by walking in the other direction just as quickly as she came. If a camera is aimed towards her, she will do Hatsune Miku's signature pose. Mecha is truly an oddity. She is a borderline crazy, happy-go-lucky person who dreams about having a life like an episode of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. She enjoys having water dumped on her, claiming it cools her off (despite going to wash it off anyways), always has a porcelain doll in her locker (she will break into other people's lockers if it is stolen), and claims to remember her time in the womb (it is impossible). She does a lot of the things that she does because she feels an urge to gather plenty of attention. If she doesn't get as much attention as she feels she needs, she becomes depressed. She's a sweetheart, doing a lot of things simply out of generosity and kindness, and she would have a much better reputation if she didn't sneak up on people and hug them all the time. She is also able to focus on one thing for a long amount of time, and is highly attentive and athletic. Backstory Mecha was born in a car on October 13. Her mother died during the birthing. Her father blamed her for this. Despite this, he took care of her, but only the bare minimum. He only made her meals, gave her baths, and supplied her with toys, and when she turned thirteen, he stopped doing that, too. Without any real care from her father, she developed an attention-loving attitude and a certain kind of crazy aura emitting from her. She learned about animes like JoJo's Bizarre Adventure when she was fourteen, and became obsessed with the crazy antics in the show. She learned more of her eccentric behaviors from this. Relationships Teachers: Her teachers love her because she gets very high grades, especially Kyoshi. Deteiku: The two find each other absolutely adorable, and visit each other often. Nanu Kankoshi: Nanu doesn't particularly like Mecha, as she likes to chat with her whenever she can. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. Mecha Kucha! * When is your birthday? October 13! * Your blood type? I dunno, but it's bloody! * Please tell us your three sizes? No. * Tell us about your family composition. My mom died, and my dad...well, my dad is here, I guess... * What's your occupation? Student! * Your favourite food? I LOVE mochi! * Favourite animal? The Cherax Pulcher! It's underrated! * Favourite subject? I like gym! * Dislike subject? I don't like dismissal. I know it's not a subject, but still! * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? Ahmya Ameko! * Do you enjoy school? Yes! * Are you in any school clubs? I'm in the Clockwork Club! * What's your motto? "Better be brave or keep behaving!" * Your special skill? I'm extremely flexible, almost like a contortionist! * Tell us about your treasure? I love my friends! * Describe yourself in a single word? Unique! * Your forte? I'm really friendly! * Your shortcomings? I dunno. I don't focus on that kind of stuff! * Places in your memories? Only from pictures...but I dream about them, does that count? * What is your favourite drink? I love chocolate-flavored soda! * How good can you swim? I'm really good! Not as good as the swim team, but I'm good! * Your timing in 50-meter race? 11.90! * Your hobby or obsession? I love anime, especially JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Pokemon! * Disliked food? I've had casu marzu before...blech. * Anything you want most currently? To live a life of adventure! * Afraid of heights? Of course not! * Dislike thunder? No, it's just the gods throwing a temper tantrum! * Rainy or sunny? Snowy! It's cold, but it only comes out once a year! * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? Mechanical pencil! * What do you eat for breakfast? I usually just have toast with powdered sugar! * Do you believe in ghosts? Yes! * Can you play any musical instruments? I can play the glockenspiel! * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Outdoor! * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I'm an only child... * Do you have a cellphone? Yes >:( * How long is your commute to school? Approximately 10 minutes. * Do you have more friends than most? No. * Your favourite sports? Sprinting! * How good can you cook? I can cook great! A lot of people seem to agree, too! * Favourite colours? Rainbow and chrome! * Anything you can never forgive? If someone shattered Aika. I'd smash THEIR belongings! * How tall are you? Human height! * Shoe size? Shoe size doesn't matter! * Your dreams? They're super fun! I once rode a comet! I wish I could stay in those dreams forever... * Do you have any marriage desires? I wanna marry Ahmya! * Do you dislike hot drinks? No! * Do you like bitter coffee? I've never tried it. * Bed time? I don't know, I never keep track. * Wake up time? Early. * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Futon! I like small, condensed spaces. Reminds me of the womb. * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Very! * Do you have any tips on losing weight? Work out often, and eat healthy foods! The biggest problem is nutrition! * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? I don't like any soba... * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. I'm ambidextrous! * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. My dad took me out for McDonald's! * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. I misplaced Aika. * What's the name of your school anthem? ... * What's your favourite flower? White stargazer lilies! * What's your favourite saying? "Beep berp." * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? 疑心暗鬼 * What comes to mind when you think about spring? Pretty flowers! * And summer? The beach! * What about fall? Crunchy leaves! * And then the winter? Snow! * If you had a time machine, where would you go? I'd go to ancient Japan and watch the wilderness. * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Short horror stories. * What's your allowance? I don't have any. But I have, like, 300 yen from picking up spare change! * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "AAAA!" * What are your hobbies? I like running around! * Tell us your weight. Um...I'm uncomfortable with that. * What are you capable of? Plenty! * What do you wear when you go to bed? Nothing, I sleep naked. * Has anyone ever asked you out? No. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? I'd kill myself before it happened. I'm not witnessing that! * Tell us about your daily routine. I have a tendency to exist. * What is something you always carry with you? Aika, my dolly! * Western food? Japanese food? Any food! I love trying foreign cuisine! Hey, escargot isn't bad! * How do you commute to school? I bike! The wind in your hair, the sun on your skin...ah! * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? I shower. * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? I use the toilet. * Where are you living right now? I live in a cute lil' house! * What kind of place is it? It's kinda small, but I have a huge veggie garden, and i harvest wild berries and there are actually some wild plum trees! Our yard is big, too! * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I was born. * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? Although I don't remember any of it, my mom dying. I would like to get to know her. * Do you like roller coasters? Yes! I want to go to Cedar Point someday! * How's your eyesight? 20/20! * What's your favourite holiday? Does my birthday count? I get to do whatever I want! * What job do you have in school? I clean at the end of the day, and I keep the nurse company! * What do you do in your freetime? I like running around and exploring! * How long do you study every day? Not very long, if I'm being honest. * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? I don't really have any. * What do you do on the weekends? Run around! * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? A harp seal! * Are the school rules really strict? Yes! I hate it! * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? I don't usually bring lunch. I feed off of other people's positivity! * How many friends do you have? Not many. * Do you take any detours when you go home? Usually! I take hidden paths, backroads, I even go out of town sometimes! * Are you interested in any actors? No, I don't have any celebrity crushes! * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Wait, that's the end? Stats Sanity: 82% Seduction: 1 Numbness: 2 Enlightenment: 1 Trivia * Mecha has a variation of the hDEC2. * Aika is Mecha's porcelain doll. * Mecha doesn't care about her dad at all. If he died, she wouldn't attend his funeral. * Mecha was supposed to be a kawaii moe character, but I couldn't get the ponytails and stuff to change color, so here we are. I like this more. * Mecha's favorite song is Lullaby by Snail's House. * This is her headcanon voice: https://youtu.be/qdMwV8cfzwI?t=170 * She is aware that the Clockwork Club isn't actually a club, but she doesn't know how to make a club, but wants one, so here we are. Category:OCs Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Females Category:Eccentric Category:Students Category:3rd Years